


Shhhhh don't tell

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane raping Daryl drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhhh don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a talented writer to make the story behind my drawings

[](http://postimg.org/image/exixro42l/)

[](http://postimage.org/)


End file.
